The Kelly Jones Diary
by SophieeAnne
Summary: The whole movie from Kellys P.O.V and then some. Kelly Jones is head girl at St Trinian's one of the worst schools in the world. This is her view as the movie unfolds. Kelly/Annabelle to keep things interesting. Rated M strong language and well yea. Enjoy
1. Kick Ass

**The Kelly Jones Diary - Kick Ass**

**Kelly's P.O.V **dahh :S

**I own nothing :,(**

_A/N okays just a quick authors note I wrote this on a plane so it might be a bit crazy and unread-over but you know inspiration hits at the strangest of times *shakes fist at inspiration* anyhooo no flames but constructive reviews are welcome just like hugs on a cold winters day XD please enjoy oyoyoyoy ^.^ oh and I know nothing about British schools so I made stuff up don't hate please I do try._

* * *

Friday afternoon on the 4th week back at school, my last year. I was head girl at one of the most infamous schools in Britain and loving it. I had been here since I was a first year running around with the hocky stick I still use in games, it brings me luck. Growing up here was err well let's say 'educational' but not in the books way the street way if you go to St Trinian's it's not that you have to look out for the world but the world has to look out for you. Everyone told me that I would be head girl one day because I never fit in with any of the tribes and was always a leader of types.

Anyway on Friday afternoons I have to write a week report and give it to Miss Fritton, our less than sane head mistress. To say the least she gave me a home when my abusive grandparents didn't but that's another story for later. A week at St Trinian's was what a normal school would fit into a year and be knacked after it, this school was not for the weak. I grabbed a pen and paper off my desk and started to  
write -

_Miss Fritton  
It has been another eventful week among the students of St Trinian's but not to much damage, here's a list (because I couldn't be bothered to write it as a novel.)  
*Tara and Tania's drink killed a lady, 38 I believe she was but flash handled that so it's all ok.  
*peaches and Chloe got with Chelsea's 'boyfriend'  
*2 of the girls in the lower school, well umm are growing up, if you get what I mean. They thought they were dying so tell Cleaver to pick up on PE lessons  
*another few of them picked there tribes for the future as well  
*and then just the usual fight club, bitching, bombs and explosions that we usually get.  
Kelly  
_  
I signed my name and breathed out loudly and slumped in my chair, I looked at the window only to see a note. The first years were the only ones who pretended to be spies and go on secret missions to leave notes on my window with out been discovered they were pretty good at it to.  
I picked up the letter and it read-

_Kellykins head girlikins :) Parte is happnin now so com now ye¿_

...Man they can't spell for shit. I walked to miss's office but she wasn't there so I left the note on her desk she'll read it later. I could hear the music pumping from downstairs; they were playing Kick Ass by Mika I pretty much adopted that song as my own personal anthem besides the 'were not cool' part because I was clearly very cool.

I started to walk down to where we held the party with a crate of drinks for the girls when Miss Fritton stopped me in my tracks. She looked concerned and excited at the same time.

"Follow me deary." she said and started to walk away. I followed her as she walked to her office and close the door. I dropped the drinks on the way there Andrea (the emo) was first at them grabbing a bottle of beer. Miss Fritton office was sound proof you could tell because it was impossible to hear the party which was just outside.

"Yes miss?" I asked wanted to know what she needed me for so I could get to the party.

"A new girl is starting on Monday." miss cut right to she knew I didn't like people fucking around with me trying to sugar coat crap; I let her continue after a brief silence. "Her name is Annabelle Fritton, she's my niece so I don't want any special treatment for her." miss finished.

"Yea sure, anything I should know?" I asked quickly moving things along. Her been a Fritton she should fit in ok, I hope.

"Nope nothing special. Now get the party and get pissed." miss said sounding excited, she must have caught on with my brief questioning.

I walked out the party while the school theme was playing the one the girls aloud wrote for us because they all went to St Trinian's as well but they were 2 years above me and the rest of the higher 6th formers that were here now. The party was roaring and I was drinking the twin's vodka. The last thing I remember if that night was when Keith (one of the boys down the road) was here and we were on my bed.

I woke up with a thumping headache on the floor next to my bed. Keith was gone as all the boys do before any of the girls wake up. The draw above me on my bed side table was open, that top draw had a false bottom on it and it was were I and all the past head girls kept there 'protection'. But I was under the draw if I tried to sit up I would have hit my head so I decided to lay there until I had the strength to lift up one of my arms and close it. Looking underneath this draw brings back memories, basically it's the draw you find yourself under in your first week of been head girl and you didn't think you could handle it so you drunk heavy alcohol until you passed out. On the bottom of the draw under neath it that is, a message was written by a very former head girl, the first some believe, and then several little messages after that in smaller writing I was yet to add my piece. The original message was _'if you want to take the lead you gotta act like you know the way - Hazel Bond 1802' _and my favourite message after that was _'... So get your hung-over ass of the floor and go do what miss thyme knew you could, lazy fuck. - Marcie Culler 1956'. _Newer messages were written on the underneath of the other 3 draws on the bed side table of course they were written very small. By the way miss thyme was another head mistress the school had known for escaping a crazy persons house.

The thing was JJ French told me about the draw and the basic story to it because she didn't thing I would drink to pass out because I couldn't handle the job, she had faith in me but she pretty much ruined the find for me there. I reached up and closed the draw and sat up and got a massive head spin. I climbed onto my bed and passed out again hoping that none of the girls would need me until tonight.

*flashback*  
_"RUN KELLY" my mum screamed_

_"No mum I'm not leaving" I told her  
"ahh so you want to die to Kelly dear you useless piece of shit" my grandma told me she sounded like a crazy person. My grandad walked out from the shadows and killed my father with one shot of the rifle.  
"NOOOO" I screamed._

I jumped out of bed with a cold sweat and tears running down my face. I looked at the clock to see it was 4:30am on Sunday morning, I must have slept all Saturday I can only imagine what kind of state the school is in. Oh well that doesn't matter gotta go and inform the girls about this new girl and organise some prank._  
_  
***~*~*~*~* that Monday about 2:00pm *~*~*~*~***

I was leaning on the lockers waiting for the new girl to walk in and was that thing I did with my hips that made the boys I (and most the other 6th's) snuck in at night go crazy. Of course only Bev knew about that. I also used this trick on the new girls to find more out about them. It was the way I found out that Taylor the chav was not the straightest stick on the tree (along with a few of the other girls) I never followed though with it though.

The bell rang and I could see the new girl standing there as the ground started to rumble and shake under my feet. Sweet, the girls knew already that she was here. Going to have to thank Polly for that one (and her CCTV cameras), my unofficial best friend. The shaking stopped for a split second and Gemma one of the first years came skipping down the stairs with the teddy that had the camera in it, the were filming her reaction clearly. A few seconds later came the roar of the rest of the school paper and flying everywhere and pushing and shoving, the new girl was getting knocked around a bit. I had the felling that I should go help her but she needed to know what she was getting herself into.

Once the stairs cleared and her large bag was dropped from a great hight most likely breaking anything that was in there she huffed and looked pissed to be frank.

"Your old mans roller looks like its seen betta' days." I stated to her. I thought I might get her more pissed off to see if she was like a Chav.

"No, it's a classic." She replied sounding just a bit on the defensive side, daddy's girl eyy? I started to do my sexy walk towards her. Her reaction was slight fidgeting. Ice addict maybe?

"Daddy's an expert on the finer things; he has an art gallery in Mayfair." Oh really? Maybe we can rob it one day. I continued to walk forward (sexily) and she was still fidgeting. Ice addict and daddy's girl, I sure hit the jackpot. "I'm Annabelle, Miss Fittion's niece." I know who you are but that sounded more like a question.

I stopped a few inches from her she was shorter than me but hey may just be because I was wearing heels and she wasn't, she had long brown hair and no makeup. A blank canvas. "I'll have someone come fetch your bags." I thought I better test if she was a posh totty.

"I'm sorry I didn't get your name." she replied to me I'm a matter of fact tone.

I smiled slightly at her pushiness but I didn't know if that was the daddy's girl happening again or the ice addict thing. "Kelly Jones, I'm head girl." let's see how you react to this icy.

She huffed again and replied, "Really?" in a 'pfft figures' type tone. Like she was shocked or something.

I looked at her with a 'what the fuck do you know, you're an ice addict and daddy's girl so shut up' look. She looked down in guilt. Ha broke her already, I started to walk up the stairs and said "Welcome to St Trinian's."

As I turned the corner Annabelle (aka icy) started to follow me. "Yes?" I turned and asked her. She looked up and down at me totally stopping to check out my rack.

"Aren't you going to show me around?" icy asked me with her eyes looking like a puppy dogs; I melted instantly but got myself back together just as fast. Kelly Jones did not melt.

"Your class is first door on the left just up the stairs." I replied.

"And my bags?" Annabelle asked.

I sighed, lazy daddy's girl. "I'll take them to your bed." I said with out looking her in the face.

I let her walk in front of me and as she turned the corner that I was when her hand grazed the back of mine. It felt like a fucking electric shock, but it didn't hurt not at all. I felt that I needed to know if she got to class safely, I watched her as she walked away. There was really nothing much to her except... NO! I thought to myself, it doesn't work this way.

I realised that I had been standing in the same spot for like 2 minuets that was long enough for someone to notice thank god no one did. I took ices bags up to her bed with ease she must not have brought much with her.

"Oi" Taylor called from her bed, she was painting her nails. "Ain't you ganna' look frew er' bags?" she asked sounding slightly confused.

I already had my back turned to her and half way out the door. "No." I replied simply. "Get to class." I added before walking out the door.

"Whateva'." Taylor, head chav, added before I was out of ears shot.

I went to my room after that. As head girl I got my own room which was free from CCTV cameras or any pranks of any kind. I was free to have it as I pleased and at the moment it had a huge double bed pushed to one side and a couch and a dresser on the other. Under my bed was a rather large alcohol stash which was mainly vodka, beer, wine, scotch and the twin's vodka at 80%. What can I say I like the heavy stuff, sometimes.

I got out a bottle of vodka, not in the mood for the Trinski kind, and took a swig lying on my unmade bed. The drinking made me think of what had happened earlier with icy. I knew one thing for sure I sure as he'll didn't like her _'yet'_ the voice in the back of my mind said. She wasn't even pretty _'yet'_ it added again. I was started to get pissed off with myself for even thinking such a thing. Annabelle was most likely straight as all fuck and I can't change that and I won't try  
_'bet you could'_ the voice said again. I passed the voice off as the drinking talking. I kept drinking till I fell asleep or passed out on my bed.

_

* * *

__A/N ok theres the first one basicly a bit of a sample to see if i should keep writing which i most likely will but im going back to school tommrow so that may slow me down. Remember reviews are like hugs on a cold winters day ;)_


	2. Oh My God

**The Kelly Jones Diary – Oh My God (I never been this far away from home)**

**I own nothing but you know what I wish I did. Copyrights here I come :P**

_A/N ohtay dunka for the reviews and followings and what not. Milk and cookies for all of you __p.s the time it will be cake Om nom nom. Enjoy. And yes the name of the chapter is the song playing when they first go though the dorms I like that song Don't you?_

* * *

"Kelly?" I jolted up out of my dreamless sleep when I heard my name called and a knock on the door. "The new girl wants you." it was Polly; we had been here at St Trinian's since we were first years running around in our pinafores and dirt on our faces, my hair was long back then if you could believe, it was only when Chelsea, the head posh totty, was jealous and cut it (she would never admit it) but I think it looks better now. Im known for my unique black bob.

Bringing back the comment from Polly into my mind I got up redid my makeup which consisted of red lips, black eye liner, concealer, mascara and foundation. I felt sober now so I could handle what ever was coming. Actually I could probably handle it completely pissed and still have some manner of authority about me.

I walked out of my room to find Polly still there. "She's in the dorm." Polly added before she walked away back to the dorms herself.

I trailed after her slowly not to arrive hot on her heels. I took my time making note of all the points of school which I knew already. It was my last year so I wanted to take it all in one last time. From the cracking steps to the smashed windows even the crime outlines on the walls which most people thought were 'decoration'. I was going to miss this school.

I finally arrived to find icy standing near the door looking shocked at what the dorms looked like. I never found out her old school so I don't have anything to reference her shock by. The dorms were pretty simple really every group had there own space. She was looking at Taylor and I was just waiting for a fight to break out.

"Wha' you boggin' at?" Taylor asked Annabelle and looked her up and down. "Ugly betty." Taylor added. I closed my eyes and hoped for the best.

"Do you know where my bed is?" icy asked expecting a straight out answer, boy was she wrong.

"You sayin' I nicked your bed?" Taylor got up off her bed and walked over to Annabelle pointing a finger at her. "Is that was your sayin'? Because if that's what you're sayin' I'll give you a slap." Taylor replied sounding angry, that girl couldn't give a nice answer for the life of her.

I felt like I needed to intervene before shit went down. I had to think of something smart to say so no one thought I was really helping the new girl out. Ahh I know...

"Back off Taylor, go paint your nails." I suggested giving her a really authority filled look and continued walking down the room, icy followed.

"She who angers you conquers you." Celia added. Celia was a bit of an odd one out she didn't really fit into any group because there wasn't anyone else like her but she did care about the environment heaps so know who's maybe someone will come and be just like her.

Taylor huffed at her comment and looked pissed but Taylor would never hurt Celia they were tight in a secret BFF's way.

"Whateva' weirdo." Taylor retorted to Celia's comment normally she could do better than that. Much better.

"The Chavs are a bit touchy at the moment." I told icy as I continued my tour of the tribes. She looked like she was about to say something like 'you can say that again' before Lacy another chav interrupted her.

"Oi. You callin' me a chav?" Lacy asked from behind me. I just rolled my eyes and kept going. The chavs were all about causing trouble with any chance they got, dressing in short skirts, having a tan and owning obscene amounts of 'bling'.

The posh totty was across the room from the chavs.

"Posh totty, they run a chat line and all claim to have slept with a member of the royal family." That was the best way to describe them without getting into to much detail such as there tendency to wear frilly underwear, suspenders and lots of make up as there school uniform it was only when they could be bothered to go to class that they wore a short skirt or a dress.

The geeks were just up from them on the same side of the room. Polly was going on about loosing American bonds or something else that I didn't quite understand.

"Those are the geeks." Was all I had to say, still Annabelle said nothing about them; once again I didn't want to go into to much detail like the fact that they are the heart and soul of the school getting money and coming up with the details for my plans.

"What about those lot, are they asleep already?" Icy piped up when we walked past the emos which were next on that side of the room. "Goths." She said when we passed the other Goths trying to contact the dead as they always did.

"Were not Goths, were emos." Andrea said seeming calm waking up from her sleep. The emos were pretty easy to deal with except when it came to bickerments with the chavs.

"What are Emo's?" Annabelle asked seeming amazed and also very very confused by the tribe.

"Emotionally unstable." I told her my voice sound like she should already know. They weren't really emotionally unstable well sometimes they were but been emo was more of a lifestyle in the way you dressed and decorated your part of the dorm. An attempt to be individual really.

"First years." I said with a smile on my face, the first years took up the entire back of the dorm and slept in hammocks. "Chorcesters answer to the sopranos." I added while Tara and Tania spun around on their chair wearing dark sunglasses and holding there polar bears. The first years were my favourite tribe of all just as Tara and Tania were my favourite members of St Trinian's of all, they were in charge of all the explosives and bombs we ever needed. I guess I love them so much because they reminded me of myself when I was a first year because the explosives were once my job just as it is there's now. And there just really cute too.

"This is you." I said pointing to her bed with my eyes and rubbing my hands together in anticipation for what was about to happen. The new girl went and sat down on her bed looking at the first years seeming slightly confused.

"One day six to four" One first year called out.

"One week four to one" Another called out straight after.

"Six to four on." Another first year called out agreeing to the first bet called out. They were writing up their bets on a chalk board they had. Some of the older students were there to getting in on the bets.

"What are they betting on?" Annabelle asked. At least she knew they were betting on something.

"How long you'll last." I replied waiting for what was about to happen.

Everyone went quiet and looked at the new girl even some of the older girls had stopped what they were doing and came to watch what the first years has planned to do to Annabelle. A few seconds later a big bucket of green goo was dumped on her head then she stood up (which we knew she would) then a pillow filled with feathers which was open on one side so all the feathers would fall out which of course they did and Annabelle was now coved in green goo and feathers.

All the first years burst out in laughter and started making chicken sounds at her. All the rest of the student body who was there was laughing too and so was I. I felt slightly sorry for the girl but we all needed to know how she would handle what else was coming. Annabelle just stood up got her shower stuff and walked with her head up high to the bathrooms.

We had very little time till the next part of the prank began. Polly was in charge of the rest of the smooth running of the rest of the prank. She got out her laptop and set it up facing out from her space so everyone could see, she was checking that all the CCTV cameras that ran though the halls to the bathrooms were working.

"Alright girls were live on Youtube." Polly announced and everyone rushed over to get a good view of the computer screen to watch the action.

Right after everyone started watching you could see the first years that were sent down steal Annabelle's clothes, towels and turn off the cold water. Her shower went immediately boiling hot, everyone laughed, and she had no other choice then to jump out and go crawling along the floor looking for her towels that weren't there anymore.

"Now we'll see what she's made of." I said after it was clear that she realised what she must do now. If Annabelle survived this and didn't run away after tonight she might actually have a chance to make it as a St Trinian. And if she didn't we would probably never see her again, my mind was torn not knowing what I wanted, her to stay or go. I would much rather her stay because she was so vulnerable to the world and needed to grow up. But the other part of me wanted to see her suffer and run away to her daddy like we all knew she should do.

I turned my attention back to the computer to see Annabelle looking both ways out the bathroom to see if anyone was there. Clearly she saw no one and covered herself up best she could even though she was stark naked and started to run through the door on the left and down the corridor, everyone started laughing it was pretty funny after all even I had a smile on my face. As the running went on the views that the live streaming went up and who knows people in China could be watching this. She eventually turned the corner which would have gotten her to the 'gag' room as we called it which was where all the towels and bed sheets you used if you didn't have any it was pretty nasty in there anyway and it smelt of rouge C4, its also where the twins stashed their 'mistakes' and didn't want anyone to find out.

Annabelle had her head down as she ran to the door with her destination on the other side. She clearly didn't know it was there because she looked up and saw it there and tried to stop but her feet were still wet and she slid till she ran into the door her face smashed up against the glass and slid down just as it does in cartoons. The whole room was filled with 'ooooo's as im sure most people felt a tad sorry for the girl. When she hit the ground the door flung open and out came Miss Clever and Matron with there arms hooked holding Matron's latest concoction.

"New girl." Matron said her voice dripping with I couldn't care less-ness. Her and Miss Cleaver stepped over the girl and kept walking. At this point we didn't know if she was awake or unconscious.

Polly turned off the computer and passed me a towel she said nothing but I knew what she wanted me to do. I walked out of the room and turned around at the door, all the girls had gone back to what they were doing before. The chavs painting there nails, the posh totty on their phone line, the emos trying to contact the dead and the first years making bets on weather Annabelle would be awake or unconscious. I smiled to myself and walked out.

I slowly made my way to Annabelle, she was sitting on the ground rubbing her head with only a little towel from the gag room, she wasn't crying so I was pretty proud of her. I handed her the towel.

"You did good tonight." I told her at the same time I gave her the towel, my voice had no emotion in it so I think she didn't know weather I was been serious or not.

"Yea, whatever." She replied her voice had no emotion either. She grabbed the towel and walked away.

**~*~*~*~ later that night about 11:00pm *~*~*~*~ **

I was lying on my bed playing with my phone texting back and forth about flashes soon arrival with Polly she was on Skype so it was costing me a bomb and her 5p a text.

'_Here comes Annabelle' _was the last text I got before I heard someone walking down the stairs. My room was just above the stairs so I could here every entrance and exit anyone made. I leaned my ear against my door and listened in…

"Sorry daddy did I wake you?" Annabelle asked her father whispering I couldn't hear her fathers answer.

…

"I want you to come and pick me up from this hell hole right now; I've been broadcast on the internet." I felt like walking out and saying sorry.

…

"Naked daddy." Annabelle said this slightly louder. I opened my door a little so I could hear the rest of the conversation. "I want you to come and get me right now, who's that?"

…

"Daddy are you coming or not?"

…

"Oh." Annabelle through her phone to the floor well that's what I thought I heard. Then she grunted and it sounded like she hit her phone with something. Then I heard something smash.

"**ANNABELLE FRITTON**!" Miss Cleaver was there. I sighed with relief, now she can't leave. I shock my head asking myself what the hell I was thinking. I didn't like Annabelle that way. Did I? No, of course not I don't even know the girl.

"I…I." Annabelle sounded really worried but I knew Miss wouldn't really care.

"I can't believe what you just did." Miss said, maybe she would care but that wasn't like her.

"Im… Im sorry Miss I don't know what came over me -." Annabelle tried to defend herself.

"I've been looking for someone with a shot like that all term, im drafting you into the hockey team as of today." Miss cut her off before she could go on any longer. Miss walked back up the stairs and I quickly closed my door.

So Icy must have hit her phone with a hockey stick, that must mean that she had all her stuff with her, but now she was in the hockey team she had to stay. I went back to my bed and continued texting Polly making sure that all was good, Flash should be here in about 20 minutes.

Soon the realisation hit me that Annabelle was on the hockey team. That meant I got to see her in a short skirt. I quietly smiled to myself before going out to make sure all the girls had their products ready. The strange thing was I couldn't stop smiling.

_

* * *

_

_A/N well there you go. I would like to thank you all again for the reviews and followings it means a lot to meh and jet lagged mind. I might even dedicate the next chapter to some people which is the flash chapter so you know you want to be part of that ;) remember cake for all of those who review _


	3. Nine2five

**The Kelly Jones Diary - Nine2five**

**Must I really say it?  
**  
_A/N ahhh I love you all oh so very much and I do promise you more  
cake __**Guitargirly13**__ your pretty awesome yourself with all that over enthusiasm and what not. Anyhooo I wanted flashes visit to have a chapter of its own because I think it's pretty important.  
Enjoy!_

* * *

As I walked to the labs which was where many of the students prepared there black market products, I started to think about the importance of flashes visits. Not only did he make money for us but he also gave a chance for everyone to get involved in the market, from the first years to even the posh tottys sometimes.

The first years were most committed to their distribution of unlicensed vodka in various strengths, an operation which had been going on for years and gets passed on to the new first years as they learn how to make it and each year had something special to add weather it be new ingredient or packaging.

The emos also worked in the labs with the first years but the made something completely different. The emos made drugs from scratch, they never really made anything that bad mostly just antidepressants and poppers they were pretty good too, their products were always a hit and in high demand for more.

The chavs also did their bit but whatever it was Flash mostly refused it because it was too feminine for him. Most the time it was something like makeup, nail polish or dodgy designer clothes.

There was also a team of students from all years that did up flashes car in different colours and changed the number plate regularly because as a spiv he could be easily caught he didn't really have the best self protection in the world but St Trinian's kept him pretty safe.

"How's it going girls?" I asked the twins as I walked though the door and lent on its frame not wanting to get to close incase something exploded…again.

"Good Kel'" They answered in unison, as always.

"Remember Flash wants 60% but feel free to stray a little and piss him off." I smiled at my comment.

"Yes Kel'" They said at the same time again. I decided to leave them alone; there distant answers meant that they were concentrating on something important. In this case alcohol, this would be completely out of context in any other school but here.

I looked over at the emos; I never talked to them at this stage in their drug production because no matter what you asked them they would never answer you, mad as a bag of gerbils that lot.

When Flash arrived I never liked to be in the room if he wanted me he texted me but only at school that's why I had Polly install cameras in the basement so I could watch the happenings with out been harassed. I got to the dorms to see that they were almost completely empty except for Polly on her computer, a few of the other geeks doing up old iPods and stuff to sell back to flash, about 5 of the first years who have already crashed for the night and Annabelle completely dead to the world. I could tell because someone or some people had taken the liberty to draw on her face which was pretty funny in a childish way.

"His here." Gracie announced. The 3rd years were in charge of look out and took it in shifts at the highest point of the school to look out for people coming or leaving. Her announcement would have been repeated over an ear piece which a 6th form would be wearing to tell everyone probably Taylor.

I sat down next to Polly without saying anything, she smiled at me and I smiled back. She opened up the link so we could watch the cameras and turned the volume up to we could hear everything. I heard someone drive in and the faint sound of the car people saying 'Evenin' Flash'.

***~*~*~*~ A bit later *~*~*~*~**

The twins put a crate of Trinski Vodka on the desk at which Flash sat, he picked up a bottle and examined it he looked slight pleased.

"Well, I, um love the new packagin' girls. But wha' about the problems we ad' with tha' last batch?" Flash asked. It put me though mental stress to listen to his bullshit articulation he didn't really talk like that he did it to sound tough and it really pissed me off.

"Problems Flash?" The twins asked at the same time. They knew the problems and kept them for this batch, they like the 'problems'.

"Yea, the slightly bitta' aftea' taste, people goin' blind aftea the second glass. Tha'lady what died?" Yea we already know flash you useless twit.

"She was old she could have gone anytime." The twins planned this defence before hand because we already knew. It was in the news.

"She was 38." Flash replied sounding a bit disbelieving.

"Yea?" They said at the same time again. 38 was an old age for them they were 10 anyways can't blame em'.

"Anoshka, come ere' girl." Tania said. Tania was the more dominate of the twins and Anoshka was a Russian student that we had she could take any type of alcohol at any strength.

Anoshka walked forward from around the corner and picked up a shot glass and put it in front of flash. He opened the bottle and poured her a shot.

Then she said something in Russian, I didn't know what it meant but then flash replied something in another language as well. She tipped up the glass and sallowed it she kinda swayed then chucked the glass at the wall.

"You alright ye'?" Flash asked sounding slightly concerned.

"No problem flash." Anoshka replied. Good girl I knew she could handle anything.

"Alight we got ourselves' a deal then." Flash said and bumped fists with the twins. After the deal was done Anoshka passed out on the floor. Everyone looked at her.

"If dats' permanent ill see you in court. Just be aware of dat'." Flash said I knew he wasn't serious he would only run if something like that ever happened and Anoshka would be fine.

The chavs were next they had something in a green and red box. Knowing them this could be anything really anything. I was slightly frighted for Flash. There was a bit of an intermission between tribes so I took a sec to look over at Icy; I looked straight back not wanting Polly to get sus. She looked like she was sleeping but I had been at this school long enough to tell when someone was sleeping or if someone was eavesdropping and this point the new girl was eavesdropping.

"So what do you think?" Polly asked with a smile on her face. Damn she noticed.

"About what?" I replied acting coy.

"What do you think?"

"I don't know what you're going on about." I think I made my lie a tad to clear she would come back with something good now.

"Your new love interest Kelly." Ahh new it, she was smart Polly was. She said that rolling her eyes.

"Uhh I don't have a new love interest."

"Come on Kel' everyone sees the way you look at Annabelle it's so clear." I panicked. I knew Annabelle was awake but Polly didn't.

"Look I don't like her now shut the fuck up the chavs are up." I whispered at her not wanting Annabelle to hear my comment. I quickly looked back at her to see she was biting her lip then she turned to face the other side. What I would give to look into her mind right now. I turned my attention to the sale at hand.

"Ta da." Taylor said as she walked up to Flash with her box the chav next to her was holding a much bigger box.

"Nice, well what av' we ere'? Well it looks lovely anyway like Christmas. Well what is this then like a swig, a cigar?" Flash said then proceed to do some stupid imitation of something putting what ever it was in his mouth.

"There tampons Flash." Taylor said it's clear she wanted him to stop what he was doing because it was actually really gross.

"What! Ohhh!" Flash screamed well not screamed but still. I burst into laughter practically falling off my seat this was not something I did often but this thing with flash and his reaction was fucking hilarious. Polly just gave me the 'what the hell' look and rolled her eyes back to the computer.

"Designer tampons." Taylor explained defending her self.

"Why? Why do you do that?" Flash was still disgusted. I was still laughing.

"A woman doesn't only want ta' look beautiful on the out side." Taylor had a point. A stupid point but a point.

"I can't sell a product I don't believe in, come on." Flashes dismissal was bleak. The chavs walked off really angry Taylor even though the packet of tampons at him. I laughed again.

"Shut up you trigger happy slapper." Polly told me it was in between the sales so we got to talk for a bit.

"I'm… not… trigger happy… just… over tired." I replied breathless from my laughter.

"Same thing Kelly, same thing." Polly explained.

"What's going on?" We both looked over at Annabelle who was now sitting up in her bed. Shit.

"Uhh, nothing go back to sleep." I told her in hope that she would listen although there was no sound of authority in my voice at all.

"No tell me what's going on. What are you doing in here Kelly? Where is everyone?" Annabelle asked. Clearly really wanting to know. Fuck.

I walked over to her and stood over her bed. "What does it matter anyway." I put on my head girl voice to see if she would give up.

"Look just tell me then you'll never have to explain again." Damn she was fucking convincing. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of bed and towards the door to go introduce her to Flash.

"Don't stay out to late." Were the last words I heard Polly say while we left she was laughing as well, I would have to get her back for that.

"Were we going?" Annabelle asked sounding tired. I was completely over my tigger happiness now and thinking if I would ever get to be like this again with her. Alone.

"You wanted to know so im showing you." I replied. I stopped just out side the doors that lead to the basement were the sales were going on. "Ok, here at St Trinian's we have a-." My phone vibrated again and again. "One second." I told her she didn't seem to care.

'_Flash wants you.' _It was from Polly.

"Ok look now's not a good time go back to bed I'll explain later." I told Annabelle in a rush.

"Yea whatever." She replied yawning. As she walked off I prepped myself to talk to flash. And took a quick second to look at Annabelle's arse. I giggled and composed myself.

Just as I opened the door and lent against the door frame the emos were putting bags of god knows what on the desk. "You wanted a word Flash?" I asked him a slightly sexy voice, the thing with this man was I could get anything I wanted quiet easy.

"Oh yea, Oh alright girls, umm, well, yea, carry on you know, keep at it, umm yes, umm well I was wondering if you could av' a word with tha' math department actually." Flash said well not said stuttered really. This guy was always at a loss for words around me.

"What's the problem?" I asked wanting to get this over and done with.

"Well there very keen ya' know to place a bet and that but there not so forth coming when it comes to squarin' it with a bookie if ya know wha' I mean." Yea I know what you mean.

"Teachers." I said then made eye contact with him for the first time and slightly smiled. "Keeping them in line is a full time occupation." I smiled again and started to walk away I knew at this point in any conversation he would ask me out. Better to get out now.

"Kel'?" Flash asked, god here we go again. I stopped as I heard him moving but kept my back to him. "Um, the new chines open' in the igh' street, umm, apparently its hansom' just wondered if ya' weren't to busy ya' know maybe one nigh' this week, I…I mean shoot me down in flames if ya don't think it's a good idea but I just thought that we could just op' along there just da' two of us just-." Uhh time to shut this man up if I don't now he'll keep rambling.

"I don't think so Flash" I told him in a head girl voice cutting him off.

"Yea I know stupid' idea." Yea whatever, your cut Flash and you know it.

"I don't mix business with pleasure." I told him keeping the same tone of voice.

"And I've got a lot on, very busy." I started to walk away. "Busy with all mi' gear ere' so." And I kept walking.

I left the room and walked up the stairs many of the girls were in front of me talking about the nights sales. When I got to my room I had a shower and lay on my bed. Then my phone went off again.

'_Wow Kelly that was harsh ;)' _It was Polly again. I giggled a little at her text and sent one back.

'_Yea whatever.' _It was one of thous cant reply back text because she would have nothing to say but she was Polly she always had something to say.

'_How was yours and Annabelle's hot date tonight?'_ This got me angry.

'_What the hell it was not a date… just don't tell anyone ok?' _I sent the message and was kicking myself about what I wrote. Why wouldn't I want anyone to know it doesn't matter does it?

'_Yea ok but the only one you need to be telling is your self' _She texted back. Ahhh she was right. I realllllllllllllllly hate to admit it but she was right. Or was she?

_No she's right_ that voice in the back of my head said. Hmmm I debated with myself, a younger girl, at this school, that would cause issues…. What am I even thinking I doubt she even fancies me anyway. Better not get to into things I'll only end up disappointing myself.

_I bet she likes you too_ the voice told me.

"I hope so." I said to myself out loud then crawled into bed and fell asleep knowing that night I would dream about Annabelle Fritton.

_

* * *

_

_A/N well this went a lot longer than I had planned but I think the Kelly/Annabelle thing is coming along quiet nicely if I do say so my self and sorry for the slow update I was writing last night but then crashed on the couch and get to bed at 8pm but im done so sooo celebrate good times woooo anyhooooo cake and biscuits for all you wonderful reviewers _


End file.
